Hetanic: The forgotten Tales
by snowywriter
Summary: Hetanic, Hetalia Titanic style. Basically a story of Titanics maiden voyage with hetalia charahcters. Better summary inside Alot of pairings and more charachters in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Maiden Voyage

**So, this is a Hetanic fanfiction (Hetalia human AU Titanic)  
It isn't really after the movie Titanic, though I have snatched some stuff from there. Basically it's the story of Titanic´s maiden voyage from different views, the first chapters will be about the Captain, Arthur, the Chief Mate, Alfred, the first Officer, Matthew, and a little about the naval architect, Emil. The pairings for those chapters are, UsUk, Franada and a little HongIce.  
Later chapters will be about other characters, you can for example look forward to some, DenNor, Spamano, GerIta, AusHun/PruHun, SuFin...maybe some more I don't know  
The names or positions or ages or relations or anything of that has nothing to do with the real Titanic, I just took the characters I thought would fit in the best and putted them in different positions on the boat.  
If I am using the wrong words, or positions or anything, please excuse me for that. English is not my first language and I don't know a shit about big boats or how they work. I will just write whatever I want. Deal with it^^  
(If you don't know what Titanic is…then please check it up because seriously, that is something you should know)**

**And warnings for, character death(Its Titanic what did you think), suicide, yaoi boyxboy relationship (well..its hetalia) and bad grammar and warnings for everything, so now no one can complain.**

It was the 10th of April, year 1912

It was finally the day, the day when the great boat Titanic would leave for her maiden voyage from Southampton UK to New York USA. Titanic was the best and largest boat that ever had existed, nothing could beat her in luxury or comfort.  
She would take more than 2200 passengers, some of them was among the wealthiest persons in the world.  
Some was immigrants, traveling to America with hope of a better life.

I, Arthur Kirkland were her captain.

And right now I stood on deck, giving orders to the crew. Everything had to be perfect. This far, it was. Titanic left right on time in front of a crowd of over thousand people who was there to tell farewell to friends and family who traveled with the huge majestic boat.  
"Check the speed!" "Go to your positions!" "Someone help the 1st class to find their cabins!"  
The crew shouted orders to each other and to the passengers.  
I was proudly watching as the boat left for more open water, slowly increasing the speed. By my side was the chief mate; Alfred F Jones, the First Officer; Matthew Williams and the naval architect; Emil Steilsson who had been planning Titanic from the very beginning when she only was a dream.  
"She´s going great this far Captain" Alfred said when we were almost out of sight from land.  
I nodded, very pleased with how things had been working out.  
"Of course she is, she was built by the best" Emil commented, he wasn't boasting he just said the truth.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Alfred, Matthew! Keep her going in right direction, I have to wish some of the passengers welcome on board" I said and walked out of the wheelhouse.  
I walked slowly on deck, heading for the cabins of 1st class. By ´some passengers` I had meant the famous and wealthy families, who had payed a whole lot of money for their tickets on Titanic. Those families lived in cabins that were closer to apartments with many big beautiful rooms, a big contrast to 3rd class who only had a bed and a table.  
But 1st class was famous and I would make sure they had the best, than they would talk good about Titanic once they arrived to America. And a personal visit by the captain of the boat was something they would expect.

I knocked on the door to the Oxenstierna family´s cabin. I remembered them as nice people, Belward the headmaster of the family and his ´wife` Tino and their adopted son Peter.  
The door was opened by Tino, who smiled and asked me to step in.  
"Thanks…my lord" I nodded to Tino and walked in to the big bright room. It was as big as three of the cabins the man in my crew had and it was only the living room.  
"I just came to ask if everything is to your pleasure this far, my lord" I politely said to Tino.  
"Dad, there is strange guy in our cabin" someone said in the next room, the voice telling that it must´ve been young Peter.  
A few seconds later, Belward came in with Peter after him.  
"Ah, C´ptain Arthur, welcome" he said when he spotted me and Peter bowed a little shy behind him.  
"I just came here to ask if everything is to yours pleasure my lords" I asked again looking at Belward this time.  
He nodded "Yes, it is, thank you captain"  
I talked to them a little, mostly for politely, before I excused me and left. It was many famous people left to visit.  
But I would never understand how cute and nice little Tino could marry the silent and kinda… creepy Belward. But, they had done a good job with raising Peter this far.  
None of the other families were as nice as them, they were boring and prude. And some of them criticized Titanic, they had absolutely no reason to do that! It was nothing wrong with her, she was simply perfect.

It was really not the first time I was the captain of a big boat with many passengers. And even if none of my earlier boats had been this big or this majestic, it was not so much difference actually. Everything went on fine, as it looked now, we would reach New York earlier than what we had said. The speed was a little too high, it would be difficult to stop in time, but here on the middle of the sea was it nothing to stop for. Except if it would come an ice berg, but this far it looked good.

A sense of guilt hit me while I was walking by the lifeboats. It was not near enough boats for everyone on board. Barely even enough for half of them. But Titanic couldn't sink, so it was no need for lifeboats.

Later on the evening, the first day of Titanics maiden voyage, I had decided to invite Alfred, Emil and… right, Matthew, why was it so hard to remember that guy´s name?..  
However I had invited them to dinner in my cabin, only out of polite.

"T-this tasted great captain" Matthew said, or more likely whispered.  
"Yep, it really did!" Alfred interrupted with a big smile, not staying to the polite unwritten rules.  
I nodded to both of them, I was not the one too cook though, even if I was an excellent chef. But I didn't have the time to cook by myself, so I had hired a guy…named…something, and I had to agree; he had done a great job with the food.

"Im sorry captain, but I have to excuse myself and leave early" Emil spoke up, he had been silent during the whole dinner.  
I looked at him and said with a calm voice "And why do you have to go?"  
He came up with some bad excuse, that he needed to check on some of the maps or something, and quickly left, it was clear that he not was comfortable with company. Short after he got out the dessert came in; it was some sort of pancakes with syrup and ice cream.  
"oh p-pancakes, great" Matthew whispered, I had almost forgot that he sat there.  
Alfred, being the spoiled brat he was, took almost half of the pancakes and ice cream, I ignored his bad behaviors, it was not my job to care. And I really tried my best to not look at him, it brought up to many memories, from too far ago to matter anymore.  
Instead I concentrated on the dessert, not even trying to keep up a conversation.  
None of them did either, except for that Alfred sometimes said things just out of the blue, almost always things that not was okay to say in that situation, where he was a uest and should be quiet as long as the host, me, was.  
When I looked up again it was only me and Alfred left. M..Mat..Mit…uhm the First Officer must have left without me noticing.  
"This tasted amazing!" Alfred suddenly said.  
I didn't answer at all and when I saw that he had ate and a server had taken away the empty plates I nodded to the big clock on the wall.  
"Maybe you should leave now Alfred" I said as polite and cold as I could.  
He nodded and stood up, I following him to the door and showing him out.  
But at the door he stopped and turned around, his blue clear eyes looking at me and making it impossible for me to look away.  
"Or maybe I should stay"  
That was the last drop, it was no way I could let him say that and not care. If that would have been the only thing he had said this evening I would have just shut the door in his face and forget about it, but on top of everything else he had said, it was not ok. He had been saying un polite things durin the whole dinner and it was wrong of me to ignore it. Well, then I shouldn't.  
"Alfred, there is a thing called politeness and behavior. I don't know what you think you are, but here on this boat you are subordinated me! And the fact that is our past don't matter here, to me it seems like you think that you can act however you want. But that is not the case, and if you keep not caring about politeness I will get you demoted!" I might have overreacted a little bit.  
Alfred stared at me completely silent. Then he shook his head.  
"No Captain, I know very well what my pose on this boat is and I´m sorry for my ´bad behaviors` but you must admit that you are affected by, as you called it, the fact that is our past, aren't you?" He tilted his head a little at the last question.  
It was my turn to stare at him now, before I caught up with myself and answered.  
"No, I am not, that is the past and it´s forgotten now, even if you can´t accept that, so could you just…" I didn't get to say anything more, because Alfred leaned forward and planted a quick, short kiss on my lips. Before I had the chance to react he then took a step back and saluted me with a wide grin.  
"Goodnight Captain" He said and quickly walked away down the deck to the place where the crew had their cabins. He seemed completely unaffected of what he just had done, he walked calmly like it was nothing weird or wrong with it at all.

I shut the door and sat down in the closest chair, thoughts racing through my mind.  
What the bloody hell did just happen?  
How dared he!? That shitty little brat!  
What did that mean?  
What should I do to him… most logic would be to demand him once we reached New York.  
Why did it affect me like that?

I shouldn't care like this, I should be mad and demand him and then not care about it anymore.

One single little kiss, and suddenly all memories came back.  
From almost four years ago…

**Well, well, first chapter done, I don't have a clue on how many it will be. But probably a lot, cause I have a lot of ideas. Hope you liked it, please R&R.  
Next chapter will be a little side-story of Arthurs and Alfred´s past, because… no reasona at all I just wanna wright it**

**/Meep Meep ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Second chapter ^^**

**Since i forgot to do this in the first chapter i`ll do it now, Human names used are:  
America: Alfred F Jones (Chief Mate)  
Canada: Matthew Williams (First Officer)  
England: Arthur Kirkland (Captain)  
Iceland: Emil Steilsson (Naval Architect)  
China: Yao Wang (Captain on M/S Elisabeth)**

**And this chapter will mostly be about Alfred and Arthurs past, not what happens on Titanic.**

It was for years ago, but the memories were as clear as if it was yesterday, forever burned on in my mind.

The sun was shining, reflecting in the water, it was a beautiful day. I walked slowly, listening to all the sounds that belonged to a dock.  
The seagulls were screaming, people were working on the boats. To the most people it would have been too loud, but I liked it. I felt as home in the dock, almost as much as I did at seas.  
I stopped in front of the big boat M/S Elisabeth, well she wasn't that big. But definitely not a small boat.  
"Arthur Kirkland here!" I shouted up to the man on the boat.  
One of them turned around and looked down at me, I almost dropped my jaw by shock and it felt like my heart skipped a beat, it was my childhood friend Alfred.  
"Hey dude! Is that you Arthur!?" Alfred shouted back to me.  
"The one and only" I said and walked up to the boat.  
When I arrived to the deck Alfred pulled me into a bone breaking hug.  
"I never thought I would see you here man!"  
I broke free from the hug and smiled a little to him, I actually had missed him a bit.  
"Long time, no see" I said recovering from the shock of seeing him here, I didn't even know he worked with boats.  
"Yeah, an awfully long time" He nodded and friendly boxed my shoulder "I´ve missed ya!" He smiled big and boxed my shoulder, damn that hurt. He had become strong.  
"Yeah, yeah" was all I said, ok… I had missed him a lot "What´s your position on the boat?" I asked curiously.  
He grinned, looking proud "Navigation officer actually, and you?"  
he surely had expect me to have a lower ranking than him, but shame on him there.  
"I´m the First Officer" I said, trying to sound like it was nothing special with that.  
He made big eyes. "Wow! That's awesome man!" though he didn't sound jealous or so.  
The captain called to us and told us to go back to our positions. We quickly did as he said, he was famous for being a strictly captain. It was a even a joke among his crew, ´When Yao Wang speaks you listen, no matter what he says, and then you do as he says, if you want to live`.

Soon M/S Elisabeth left the dock, slowly heading for open water. It was the first time I was First Officer on a boat and I was… a little bit nervous, or a lot. But being nervous wouldn't help so I ignored it and did as I knew I should do. Ordering people around, and following the captains order. It was pretty simple actually.  
My thoughts returned to Alfred as I saw him running over deck, it really was a weird coincidence that we would get job on the same boat after not seeing each other in years. But, well, weirder things had happen.

At the evening of that day when I was done with all my duties I stood in the bow of the boat, looking as the sun set. It was very warm, but the cloud at the horizon told me it would be rain tonight or tomorrow. Probably stormy too, but that was not really a problem, if the wind came from the right way we would be able to reach New York maybe a whole day before. And to arrive early was always good.

"Why are you standing here all forever alone Arthur?" A voice spoke up behind me, I knew that it was Alfred so I didn't turn around.  
"Its nice to be alone sometimes" I answered silently.  
He stood next to me with a wide grin. His face looked the same as it always had, same childish smile, but the rest of him really had changed, he was more than a head taller than me and I would guess he could beat me in strength too.  
" Yeah I suppose it is…" He mumbled.  
I knew it meant he had something important on his mind when he talked quiet like that, so I just waited for him to say it since he wouldn't leave me alone before that.  
Another quiet minute passed before he spoke up.  
"Arthur you know I… it´s something I´ve wanted to tell you since we were kids. When we lost contact when we were… fifteen, right? I regret that I never said this more than I ever have regret something, I didn't think I would ever see you again, and well, I´ve waited five years, I´m not going to waste time…"  
Alfred took a deep breath and I stared at him, I had no idea what he was going to say.  
Alfred hesitated, then said it.  
"I love you Arthur"  
He bit his lip, waiting for my reaction.  
I was in deep shock.  
He just said that didn't he… He just said that he loved me.  
And the way he said it left no doubt in how he meant.  
I had always felt for him like a brother, but when he said that I started hesitate. Suddenly I had no idea what I felt for him anymore.  
"You…you what?" I mumbled in shock.  
He looked nervous "I love you… I´ve always had, at least since I understood what love was, maybe even before that"  
I didn't know what I should answer to that, so I escaped from myself and became the part of me that was First Officer.  
"I heard you… now I´m sorry but I need to go to bed" Then I just walked away, leaving him all alone on deck. I could hear him shouting after me but I ignored it.

Yes, I ran away ´cause I was scared. I didn't know what I thought anymore.

I laid down in my bed, trying to make any sense out of my thoughts.  
He loved me.  
My best friend from when I was a child.  
And I didn't know how I flet for him…

Or did I?

I truly had missed him those years, even if I never would admit it, and when I saw him I… it felt weird, to be so happy to see someone.  
His blue eyes, always so happy smile, positive attitude…  
I still didn't think it was love that I felt for him, not the sort of love he said he felt.  
But maybe, it was more than friendship or brotherly love.  
It was something in between.

I fell asleep with my clothes on, which was good cause I overslept the next day and had to hurry.  
The captain Yao still got really pissed at me, even though I only were five minutes late to my post.  
But that day the storm I had seen earlier reached us, and even if M/S Elisabeth easily could take a storm like this it was a lot of work. I had no chance to think of Alfred, my whole mind was focused on my duties.

But when I laid in my bed completely exhausted I got to think of him again.  
And suddenly I felt like as if I didn't say something to him now, I would ruin everything.  
He had confessed his love to me and I had just ran away from him, like I didn't care. A fear built up in my chest and I hurried out to see if he, please, not had gone to bed yet. What if he not would want to talk to me again.  
But he stood in the bow, just like I had done yesterday. Just that today it was raining, and even if it was not as stormy as earlier today it really wasn't a weather one would like to stand outside in.  
I didn't waste a second, as fast as I could I ran up to him and when he turned around and looked at me, I suddenly knew exactly what I felt.

I loved him too. Not as a brother, not as a friend, as something more than that.

"I love you" I said, begging that he wouldn't be too mad at me.  
But when I looked closer at his face I saw how red his eyes were, like he had been crying. Though when I said that it was like someone putted on a light. He started smiling, first with a little hesitation then big and bright as ever.  
"You do?.." He asked whispering.  
I nodded, it was no hesitation in my heart anymore.  
"Yes, yes I do"

He pulled me to a hug, but unlike the one he had gave me when we met first this one was not bone breaking. It was warm and loving. And I hugged him back.

None of us said a word and before I knew what that happened he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. The rain didn't affect me I didn't notice anything except for him and how his lips felt against mine. How his blue eyes were almost sparkling with happiness.

And that was where it started.

The rest of the journey we took every chance we could to meet, in biggest secret of course. it passed way to fast and suddenly it was the last day and we could see New York at the horizon.

"What will happen now..?" I asked "When we arrive?"  
I didn't know, before this I thought I would follow this boat back again, to travel over the ocean was all I know, it was what I lived for. But now…  
"I don't want to follow this boat back, I took this job so that I could get to New York and start a new life there" was what Alfred had said. "I want you to follow me, we can build a new life together"  
I didn't want to leave Alfred, and I didn't want to leave my life on the sea. He didn't seem like he was going to change his mind.  
"I feel home in America, I want to stay there" was all he said when I asked if he was sure he really wanted to leave everything.  
"Can´t we decide that when we arrive, take each day as it comes?" he answered.  
To me it seemed like bad idea but I did as he said.

And I have always regret that I did like that.

If I would have forced him to make a decision, maybe it never would have happen. Maybe I would have stayed with him in America if I had decided it there and then.  
What if I would have decided to stay with him?  
What if I never said yes to the promoting as Chief Mate on the way back.  
What would have happen then?  
Not what actually happened at least.

"Why did you say yes!? Don't you want to stay with me Arthur!?"  
We were in the dock in New York, and tomorrow I would leave back to Britain with M/S Elisabeth again.  
And Alfred would not follow.  
"At least Answer!"  
I nodded and said calm.  
"I took this job Alfred, you want to live in America and live your dream. But this is my dream. You expect me to follow you because it´s Your biggest dream, but you cant accept that I want to follow My own biggest dream?"  
He shook his head "No, or yes. But I´m going to stay here! I´m not going back, and Arthur! I´ll give you a choice. I´ll be waiting here tomorrow. And if I see you on the boat, then I will forget you and live my life here!"  
The he walked away and left me.  
And the next day I followed M/S Elisabeth back. At that moment I was to mad to think over what I was doing. But when I looked down an saw Alfred crying in the crowd that waved us goodbye. I wished I not would be so proud. I wished I could just run of the boat and hug him, make him smile again. But I couldn't. And that was the biggest mistake of my life.

I looked up, back in my cabin. the memories had brought tears to my eyes.  
Or maybe my chef was just cutting onions.  
That was the past, I had forgot him he had forgot me.  
But why was he back on a boat, why wasn't he in America and lived his Big Dream?  
Why did I still have these feelings for him..?

Those thoughts raced through my mind when I went to bed. Haunted by the memories in my dreams like always.

**Second chapter done, next chapter will be about what happens on Titanic, I just really wanted to make this side story**

**/Meep Meep ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

**Third chapter here we go!**

Alfred smiled to himself when he walked away from Arthurs office. He knew Arthur would look after him so he did his best to look calm as he walked. But his heart was pounding like it was going to jump out from his chest. He didn't breath out until he reached the cabin he shared with Matthew, the First Officer, who also happened to be his half-brother. Though they looked like twins.

"Is that you Al?" Matthew asked when he walked in to the little room. He was already almost sleeping but the sound of Alfred opening the door had woke him up.  
"Yeah, sorry I woke you up bro" Alfred answered, they had decided to not care of their difference in rang, or titles, when it was just the two of them.  
Matthew yawned "it´s okay, where were you anyways?"  
Alfred smiled big, though it was so dark in the room that Matthew probably not could see it.  
"I were just out kissing the captain…" he answered and tried to sound calm. Like it was nothing special at all. But it made Matthew sit straight up in his bed and stare at him.  
"You did WHAT?"  
Alfred nodded and crawled up to his bed, he had the loft bed over Matthew.  
"Yep, you bet I did man"  
A silent moment followed and even if Alfred not could see Matthew he was pretty sure his brother was frowning and thinking really hard, trying to make any sense out of what Alfred just said.  
"So… how, why?" Matthew asked in a low voice, showing that he wanted a serious answer.  
Alfred grinned and sighed, he had forgot that Matthew knew nothing about his and Arthurs past except that they had been friends.  
"Well… you know we were friends, but it was a little bit more than that. And when I immigrated to America we happened to end up on the same boat… " his voice faded he wasn't sure if he really wanted his brother to know what actually happened when they had reached New York. But he had underrated Matthew, he could easily put one and one together and figure out almost what that happened.  
"But you wanted to stay in America and he wanted to follow the boat back, you parted and as the idiot you are you could never get over him. So, when you went back to you carrier as a sailor and you two once again happens to end up on the same boat you just jumps on him and kisses him. Not thinking of the fact that he maybe has a life without you now, he might even be married" Matthew stated without hesitation. Yes, it was a mean way to say it but Matthew had learned that it was the best way to make Alfred listen to something.  
A little sound could be heard from Alfred. "D-do you think he is married?"  
Matthew sighed, it seemed like he had been right with everything.  
"No Al, I don't think he is. He lives for this job, he wouldn't have time for something else. But you really should think before you do things.." then Matthew laid down again and tried to sleep, it was too late for such conversations.  
Alfred tried to ask Matthew something more but he could hear a light snoring and realized that his brother was sleeping.  
"I´ll talk to him tomorrow…" Alfred mumbled, mostly to himself and then fell asleep.

~~I~I~I~I~I~~

11th of April 912

Arthur woke up the next morning, he ate breakfast and went to the wheel house where he spend the most of his time on the boat, reading maps, giving orders, steering the ship, making sure everything was okay and such things.  
But it was not until he reached the wheel house and saw Alfred and…M..Mat..Matthew! Standing there waiting for his orders on what they should do that he remembered everything who happened yesterday. And it took all his discipline to keep a calm and feel-cold face as he told them what they should do. He could see that Alfred tried to say something to him but he ignored it and send them both away to their respective duties.  
Arthur himself then started with his work, he had done it before and didn't need to think so much about what he did, a big boat like this didn't need as much steering as a smaller boat would have done. So as long as nothing unprepared would happen it was a pretty easy job. It also helped that he had many years habit with boats. But this far he had never experienced a trip when nothing unprepared happened.

And this was not an excluding.

Around two o´clock one of the younger men in the crew came in and said that one of the telegraph ministers wanted to talk to him.  
"Yes, let them in" Arthur answered and looked up from his map. The telegraph ministers usually never had good news.  
It was the smaller of the telegraph ministers, Lukas. And Arthur liked Lukas a lot more than he liked the other guy, Matthias. Lukas was calm and took his job much more serious than many others. And he was the fastest at the telegraph Arthur ever had seen.  
"Sir, we got a warning earlier today, and you might be interested in hearing it" the short blond man said.  
Arthur sighed this was what he had feared "Yes, what was it about?"  
Lukas walked up to him and held up a piece of paper with a short message.  
"An iceberg warning, we don't know exactly where, but it´s after our rout" he said.  
Arthur read the paper and nodded "Can you point out on the map where you think it should be" he pointed to the map that lay on his desk.  
Lukas nodded "Yes, sir" and then showed an area on the map where the iceberg should be.  
After a while of thinking Arthur nodded too "I understand, thanks Lukas, you can return to your position" he had expected the man to just walk away but he didn't move.  
"Captain, I´m sorry if I´m un polite but… with the speed we are holding now, we won´t be able to avoid an iceberg" Lukas said.  
It was true, Arthur had to admit, for other boats but Titanic was bigger and she was supposed to go faster.  
"I understand your worry, but remember that Titanic cant sink, not even **if **we would hit an iceberg. Now, return to your position."  
The telegraph minister nodded, saluted and walked away. Arthur was sure that he was right, he was the captain no one would come and tell him how to master a ship, and if they slowed down the speed they wouldn't be able to reach New York earlier, and to get to the goal early was always good for a boats reputation. Though a little voice in his head kept reminding him that Lukas probably had been right.  
But Titanic couldn't sink.  
And if she did anyways? well, they had lifeboats… not to everyone but..  
It would be fine.

"Sir?" someone said behind him and woke him up from his thoughts.  
Alfred, of course.  
"I don't have time to talk to you right now" He answered with his captain-voice.  
"But…"  
"Return to your position, take care of what you should do instead of disturbing me" he interrupted Alfred.  
A silence followed and then Alfred nodded and turned around and walked away, but, as the drama queen he was he then tuned around in the door and looked at Arthur.  
"But if you have time to talk this evening, I´ll wait at the bow." then he walked back to where he was supposed to be.  
Arthur leaned his head to his palms with his elbows on the desk. This sure as hell wasn't easy. The right to do would be to not go to the bow and instead confront Alfred later. Or, that would be the right to do as the Captain. But, as Arthur Kirkland, he knew that if he didn't go to the bow it would be too late, he knew that Alfred would take it as if he didn't care about the other man anymore, that it really was over.  
And it would have been easier if it was.

But still, he found himself walking to the bow after the dinner. A terrible boring dinner with some of the 1st class people. Even if the food was delicious and the dining room was big and beautiful designed. So, almost each one of them in 1st class was snobby, boring people with so much money that they had stopped caring about people who had less money than them. And then he should have went straight to his room, maybe checking on the map to see how far they were from the area where the iceberg maybe was. And he should have informed the rest of the crew about the warning.  
But instead he was walking to the bow, to see Alfred.

And yes. Alfred stood there, leaning over the gunwale and looking down to the water many feets under them. His blonde hair was blowing in the speed wind that came from the ship moving. And the little hair lock who always seemed to stand straight up in his head was even clearer showing now, it looked a little funny.  
The sky was a dark color of blue and if it hadn't been for the clouds it surely would have been a beautiful sunset.  
"I´m here, what did you want?" Arthur asked when he was a few feet from Alfred.  
The other man turned around looking a little surprised and hesitating happy.  
"I wanted to ask… what you have been doing since New York?" It seemed like he had been about o say something else but changed his mind in the last second. Arthur didn't have to ask to understand what he meant with New York.  
He lifted one of his eyebrows "Not much, working on different boats, being home a few times, never more than a few days" he shrugged waiting for Alfred to get to what he wanted.  
By some reason Alfred seemed relieved with that answer.  
"Ok… cause you see: When you left with that boat, I decided to forget you. I didn´t really succeed" he grinned. "But then, for a whole year, I lived my dream, I did whatever I wanted no worries, and it was just as fun as I had thought it would be. But I realized it no more was my dream, I only dreamed of you, so I took job on a ship again, went back home just to find that you were on a ship, going to some other place in the world. But I took another job and my brother followed. Since then have I worked on different ships hoping to find you… and I did. So I hope you forgive me… for my acting, I get it. You are over me. I´ll leave you alone from now on." All the time he had talked he had looked straight to Arthurs eyes, but now he looked down with a face like as if he was trying to fight back tears.  
Arthur stared at him, not really able to believe him.  
"So you searched for me for… three years?" he mumbled.  
Alfred nodded "Yeah, I´m that idiotic, I´m sorry I just can´t get over you"  
A sudden feeling raced through Arthur, happiness, surprise… yes, love…  
"You aren't the only idiot here…" Arthur mumbled.  
Then he wrapped his arms around Alfreds neck and kissed him. And without any hesitation Alfred answered and kissed him back. It felt like everything that had happen the past four years disappeard and they were back on M/S Elisabeth. But it was a difference, when Arthur felt the familiar feeling of Alfreds lips against his, the never gone love, he knew that this time he would not do the same mistake, if Alfred wanted to stay in America, he would too.  
It felt like they kissed forever and at the same time only a second before Alfred pulled back and smiled at Arthur.  
"I love you Arthur, it hasn't change, and it never will" Alfred whispered.  
Arthur looked at him and then he smiled, a real happy smile "I love you too, Alfred. And if you can forgive me for… what that happened four years ago.."  
"It´s already forgotten" Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur again.  
When they finally decided to walk back to their rooms a mans voice was heard from a bench not far from where they had been standing.  
"hon hon hon, love really isn't simple, am I right?"  
Both Arthur and Alfred turned around and stared at the man, he talked with a French dialect and by his clothes it looked like he was from 2nd class, or maybe 3rd. He stood up from the bench and waved away some of his shoulder-tall blonde locks from his face.  
"And who are you?" Arthur asked, not sure how he should react.  
The man saluted casually and smiled "My name, dear captain is Francis Bonnefoy" then the man walked away, he had been searching for the absolutely gorgeous First officer, Matthew, but it seemed like he wouldn't find him here, only a love drama which was sort of interesting, but not as interesting as Matthew, the man thought.  
Arthur and Alfred stared after him, but then they kept walking, the world was full of weirdos and they had better stuff to do than to care about them.

**Tadaaa! Third chapter done~ *sneaking in Franada like a boss*  
It´ll be one or two more chapters about Alfred, Arthur and Matthew (it was supposed to be about Emil too…but whatever he might appear in later chapters) then it will be about Lukas (Norway) and Matthias(Denmark) I think… maybe someone else, idk, it also might take a while between the updates because I am a little busy with…summer holidays stuff-ish-shit and I don't know how often I will have ability to write and why are you still reading this? Go do something better with your life, like giving me a review or a comment. I love comments . ok.. I´ll shut up now..**

**/Meep Meep ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Everything is fine

**Sorry for not uploading in so long!**

12/4-1912

Matthew woke up alone in the cabin he shared with his brother, though his brother wasn't there now. The sun shining in through the window told him that he was late. Not that it mattered so much, no one noticed if he was late or on time. In fact, he would be surprised if the captain even knew his name.  
"Alfred? Are you there?" he asked for safety but since no one answered and his brothers bed was empty he assumed that Alfred had got up and just forgot that he was there.  
Or wait, he frowned and stopped as he dressed, Alfred didn't even come home last night. He had just walked away mumbling something about meeting the captain and then not come back.  
And with the relationship between the captain, Arthur, and Alfred… well he could either be on the bottom of the sea or in Arthur´s bed right now…  
But Matthew wasn't really worried, he was busy with running to his position where he should have been… 30 minutes ago.  
Though he was barely out of the door before he crashed into someone, with a little bow and a mumbled apologies he was about to keep running but the person he had crashed into, a male he saw, stopped him.  
"hon hon, why such a rush?" the man asked.  
Matthew sighed but mostly he was surprised that someone had noticied him enough to talk to him, it wasn't really common.  
"I overslept, and I´m the First Officer so it isn't really good to be late" with that he hoped the man would let him go, but he didn't. Instead the man laughed.  
"I know that you are the first officer, Matthew right? However I am Francis Bonnefoy, nice to meet you"  
Matthew stood stunned and stared at Francis, how could this guy know his name!?  
"Y-yes that's right, how did you know?...I mean, nice to meet you too…" he knew he sounded insecure and shy.  
"oh, there are many things I know" Francis chuckled "But if you already is it late then it don't matter if you talk to me a little while"  
Matthew shook his head, not knowing what to say. He wasn't really used to talk to strangers.  
"I´m s-sorry but no"  
Francis laughed again and patted his shoulder. "I´m sure it is okay, come on here"  
Then he dragged away with Matthew, heading to where the 2nd class ate. Poor Matthew had no idea what he should do, he surely could have broke free but in the surprised matter that he was, he didn't think of that. Not until they got down at a table in the 2nd class´s dining room.  
"Would you like to eat breakfast with me Matthew?" the man asked in a normal voice.  
"S-sure.." Matthew whispered, he realized he could be here just as likely as he could stand unnoticed on his position. And he had to admit, he was a little curious about this guy.  
A waiter came up to their table and putted down two plates with food, apparently you couldn't choose which breakfast you wanted in 2nd class. But it looked good and Matthew carefully took a bite from the bread.  
"So, tell me something about yourself, Matthew" Francis said with a smile.  
"u-uhm…" Matthew mumbled "M-my full name is Matthew Williams and my brother is Alfred F Jones, we have different names since my mum re-married and he kept our old last name. He is the Chief Mate…"  
Suddenly Francis started laughing "Ah, yes him you two are very alike. He is in a funny relationship with the captain, isn't he?"  
Matthew stared surprised at Francis, how in the world did this man know so much.  
"W-well yes he is…" Matthew nodded.  
"I saw them yesterday, funny people those two, but however. Where are you from?"  
Matthew was a little caught of guard by the mans sudden change of subject.  
"I´m from Southampton" He answered "B-but I haven't been home in a long time, since i´ve been working on different boats"  
Francis nodded, he seemed actually interested.  
"Y-your turn to say something now…" Matthew said and looked at him.  
Francis nodded happily "If you say so, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, I´m from Paris and I´m, obviously, on my way to America. Not that much more to say" he shrugged.  
Matthew nodded, and then he didn't know what to say anymore. Suddenly he realized that he really should go back to his position.  
"I-I´m sorry but I have to go now.." He stood up and bowed a little to the man "Thanks for the food"  
Francis looked a little disappointed. "Well, okay then. I´ll see you later" He stood up to and all of a sudden gave Matthew a hug. Surprised Matthew hugged him back a little.  
"hon hon hon, you really are the cutest person i´ve ever met" Francis said, then he waved and walked away again "Bye Matthew, see you another time"  
Matthew waved back a little and then ran to his position. Just as he had thought no one had noticed that he was gone.

~I~I~I~I~I~

Alfred woke up alone in Arthurs bed, still half-asleep he got up and putted on his clothes that were laying on a chair in the room. He sighed and yawned trying to wake up. Disappointed he found that Arthur wasn't in the room.  
"He probably went to work…" Alfred mumbled and yawned again "Such a deja´vu…"  
Then he smiled when he remembered everything that had happened last evening and laughing he boxed in the air.  
"Hah! Yes! I made it! Three years! I found him, he loves me, I´m the happiest man on earth!" Then he calmed down a little, though he still laughed and he didn't stop smiling as he took an apple and went to his position. Sadly he didn't see Arthur, neither did he see Matthew which was a little strange, but he didn't really care. He did all his job and duties and stuff, still in a happy mood, not noticing when Matthew dropped in almost one and a half hour late.

Arthur was checking the maps, commanding people and so. He had completely forgot to tell the rest of the crew about the iceberg, all his thoughts were at Arthur, he did his job just on use.

"Excuse me captain?" someone asked behind him.  
Arthur turned around, just to see a tall blond man with spike hair standing in the doorway. If he remembered right it was the other of the telegraph ministers, the more annoying one.  
"Yes?" he answered with a sight.  
"You see, Captain, I assume Luke… Lukas, told you about the iceberg warning we have got…and yeah we´ve got another one, closer"  
Arthur sighed deeper, he had completely forgot to tell the crew about it. "I understand" he nodded, pretending he wasn't surprised.  
"Yeah and I just thought maybe you should slow down Titanics speed… as it is now we will still reach New York the right day, right?" the man kept on, he actually looked a bit worried.  
But that man was just a telegraph minister, and here he stood thinking he knew better than the captain! Arthur shook his head.  
"No, we won´t slow down, now please go, I know very well how to handle this boat" he said then turned his back to the man, right, Mattias.  
"But you can´t do that!" Mattias did not give up.  
But Arthur had had enough "I can, and I will! Now get out!"  
Mattias tried to protest again but Arthur glared at him until he realized who the one in charge was and left, though Arthur could hear him mumbling disappointed.

And now he should inform the crew about the iceberg.

"Arthur! There you are!" Alfreds voice came from behind him.  
Arthur turned his head and looked at the man that was running up behind him, with a very childish happily smile.  
"It´s Captain, and hello Alfred" Arthur answered, trying to sound like he didn't care that much about Alfred since there were other people closely that could hear them. Truth was though that all he wanted was to smile bigger than ever before, because finally! Finally everything was good between him and Alfred, or more than good, it was perfect.  
"Oh, how boring you were then, Captain" Alfred smirked and laid an arm around Arthurs shoulder.  
"Alfred, not here" he sighed and pushed away Alfreds arm, not caring about his disappointed sound.  
"But Arthuur, I was going to force you to go with me and eat dinner"  
"It´s Captain… and fine then" Arthur nodded, he could tell about the iceberg later, it was actually time for dinner now.  
"Yes!" Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur with him.

Matthew thought about that strange Francis all the time while he worked. He just couldn't understand why that man would be so interested in him. It was quite weird, though Matthew liked it he had to admit.  
"oh hon hon hon isn't it little Matthew" someone said and knocked on his shoulder.  
Unused to the feeling of being spoken to in public Matthew sort of jumped and almost shouted.  
"Ah!...oh you, H-hi Francis.." he looked down, ashamed of his behaviors and shy.  
"Are you free tonight, First Office? I would like to talk more to you" Francis laughed a little and looked questioning on Matthew.  
"S-sure I could…." Matthew barely dared to believe it was true, someone wanted to talk to him and actually talk to him.

**I will end it here because I sadly don't have time to write anything more (because I´m watching Doctor Who ^^) and I´m feeling bad for not uploading in so long. Next chapter will be the last about Arthur, Matthew and Alfred. Or at least I will write some chapters about others before I´ll write the end with them. Or something like that… I don't really know, whatever, sorry for a short chapter, please Review and comment**

**/Meep Meep ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Sinking

**Fifth chapter, lets go!  
(And I don't care that it not is exactly as how it was on the real Titanic, at least it is pretty close)  
^^**

14/4-1912

It was a nice day, an ordinary day. Arthur hadn't except anything to happen today, nothing seemed wrong.  
In the wheel house were Arthur and Alfred trying to work. Rather said, Arthur tried to work, Alfred disturbed him.

"Please Alfred not now I am busy" Arthur sighed and tried to push away the other man.  
Alfred stole a kiss from Arthur and laughed.  
"With what? Is there any icebergs coming right at us? Otherwise you are not busy" he joked.  
But that joke made Arthur react, he stood up, stared at Alfred for a second and then nodded looking almost scared.  
"The iceberg!" he yelled "You bloody idiot! Every time I have tried to go and tell the crew you have just showed up and distracted me!" Arthur looked pale. (and an englishman that looks more pale than usual, that is serious)  
Alfred frowned "What do you mean?** Is **there an iceberg coming right at us?"  
Slowly Arthur nodded "Yes, not straight at us, but somewhere close there is an iceberg" He looked around, trying to decide what he should do.  
Completely shocked Alfred was staring at him "Then tell them now! I wont disturb you, just tell them now!"  
Nodding Arthur called out to the crew, telling them to come to the wheel house for a message. it didn't take long before everyone were there, since everyone knew that a message from the captain usually meant really bad news.  
Arthur couldn't manage to look into the telegraph-ministers eyes as he spoke. since he knew that they knew how long he had known about the iceberg, and they also knew that he should have told them all about it earlier.  
"Okay, listen everybody, we have an iceberg warning, we don't know when it will be at its closest, but it most likely wont be too far away" he wanted to look down in shame, but it wasn't his fault that he not had been able to inform them about this earlier, it was that bloody Alfreds fault. Howeever as a captain he had to look them in the eyes as he spoke to them, or look behind them otherwise they wouldn't feel respect for him.  
"Now, look-outs, hold your eyes extra opened, and everyone be ready if we would come too close to that iceberg and have to turn a little" then he nodded to them to return to their positions. And so they did though he could hear how they were mumbling to each other while they walked.  
And behind him stood Alfred, staring at him in disbelief "So we will hit an iceberg, when?"  
"You bloody little shit! This is your fault do you get that! I have tried to find time to tell them earlier, but you always! Always! Shows up and get in the way!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.  
No  
This was not how he meant.  
He was ashamed of himself that was why he was yelling.  
Yet he kept yelling.  
Alfred, please understand that I don't mean this.  
Alfred, please don't look like that.

"Fine captain, I´ll leave you alone" then Alfred turned around and walked away. And Arthur did the same, walking in different directions. None of them noticed Matthew that still stood there.

"So, it happened again…" Matthew whispered to himself and looked after first Alfred, then Arthur. He knew this was a big mistake of Arthur. If there was something Alfred couldn't take so was it to get blamed for something he didn't do. '  
But the hurt was already done, Matthew shrugged and walked away to his position. Or that was what he attempted to do, instead he happened to bump into someone, and god he swore that guy stood in his way by purpose.  
"hon hon hon Matthew, I´ve been looking for you. Hang on I want to show you something" And then Francis dragged away with him.  
"W-what?" Matthew sighed, he would never get to his job in time. But no one would notice anyways. So it didn't really matter.  
Francis dragged him to the back of Titanic and pointed down to the water.  
"Look there Matthew!" he smiled.  
Matthew did as he said and looked down to the water. And to his surprise he could see fishes or something playing in the water, though it was pretty big fishes.  
"W-what is that Francis?" he asked and looked at Francis.  
He smiled "It´s dolphins, beautiful, aren't they?"  
Matthew nodded, he remembered that someone had told him about dolphins before. Though he had never seen any in real life.  
The dolphins were playing in the waves that Titanic created, they actually looked like a whole family that were having fun together. Matthew smiled and looked at Francis, he was laughing cheerfully.  
"Don't they look like they are having fun?" Francis asked not looking away from the dolphins.  
Matthew turned his affection back to the dolphins again. "Y-yeah…"  
But all Matthew could think of was the iceberg, he should tell Francis about it even though he was pretty sure that the captain not wanted him to tell anyone outside the crew.  
"F-francis…" he mumbled.  
The other man looked at him. "Yes my dear Matthew?"  
"I-I´m sorry…I´m not s-supposed to tell you this, but s-sometimes soon we will come c-close to an i-iceberg and…I just thought you would´ve liked to know… "  
Francis looked confused, he didn't really except for Matthew to say that.  
"So…. Will we crash into it?" for the first time Matthew could hear a slight hint of worry in Francis normally cheerful voice.  
"P-probably not, we will just pass by it b…" there Matthew was interrupted by his brothers voice.  
"OY! MATTHEEEEW!" Alfred screamed and ran down the deck.  
At the sight of the Chief mate Francis decided to leave, he was pretty sure Alfred would not like him to talk to his brother.  
"Au revoir then Matthew , see you later" Francis waved and walked away.

"MATTHEW! " Alfred grabbed Matthews shoulder.  
He was not in the best mood, first Arthur yelled at him for the iceberg-thing. Which was not his fault! and then he had to search the whole ship for his brother, just to find said brother talking to a complete stranger.  
"H-hello Alfred" Matthew mumbled, looking a little nervous.  
"Where have you been, who was that!?" The words came quick from Alfreds mouth. he looked angry, which he was. And that scared Matthew.

"A-alfred, calm down… " Matthew mumbled "T-that was Francis, a friend…"  
Alfred didn't really look like he cared about what Matthew said.  
"Yeah, okay, Do you know what Arthur..ehm..the captain, said!? He blamed me! Me! For him not telling about that iceberg!"  
Matthew nodded, he knew that when Alfred were like this it was better to just let him speak and agree.  
"And even though it really wasn't my fault! He blamed me for ´distracting` him" Alfred kept talking, he was more or less talking to himself now.  
"O-of course it wasn't your fault…" Matthew sighed and looked down at the water where the dolphins now had stopped playing and were swimming away again. He sighed and looked at his, still talking, brother.  
"Y-yeah, you´re absolutely right Alfred…" he mumbled and took his brothers hand and started to walk back to their room. To return to their positions were no use now. They should however have stopped working in half-an-hour or something.  
"…and that's what he said, but it really wasn't my fault!" Alfred finally stopped talking when they reached their room. Matthew hadn't really heard anything of what his brother had said so he just nodded agreeing and laid down on his bed, not attempting to sleep yet just to rest a little, since there wasn't much else to do.  
While lying in bed like that Matthew could feel Titanic´s engines working under him, how they brought her forward in a almost too fast speed.

"What was that?" Alfred suddenly asked, waking up Matthew from his half-sleep.  
AS fast as Alfred had said it, Matthew could feel it too. The engines had stopped… or no… they were working backwards.  
"The engines…" mumbled Matthew.  
And if a boat like Titanic suddenly started trying to go backwards, it meant someone was trying to stop the boat, really quick.  
Which was impossible at the speed they had held.  
And the only reason to stop Titanic would be if something was in the way.  
And a boat would´ve been noticed earlier, meaning this was…  
"An Iceberg!" yelled Alfred and quickly got up from his bed and ran out.  
Matthew was a little bit slower with reacting but soon he was out too, trying to see what that was happening.

And there was no doubt, none at all.

That white mass of ice, right ahead of them, would crash into them. No matter what they did.

And so it did. With a loud, terrible sound crashed Titanic right into the iceberg. Pieces of ice fell down over deck and everyone must´ve heard that sound. One could hear how the metal on Titanic broke and how the ice ripped a big wound on the boat.  
"That was not so good…" mumbled Alfred before he started running too the wheel house.  
Matthew wasn't late with following, though he turned around every half meter looking at the massive ice that just moments before had crashed into them. They were no longer touching the ice, but the hurt was already done.  
"W-we´re lucky if we reach New York…" Matthew said to himself, ready to expect the worst.

Arthur watched frozen as the ice crashed into Titanic. As in a dream, rather nightmare, he saw everything that happened. And it was his fault. For not listening to the telegraph ministers warnings, for holding too high speed, not informing the crew in time. Yes, it was his fault. And all he could do now was beg to god that the hurt on Titanic not was too bad.  
He quickly informed the men that were working about what that had happen and what their new duties would be, most of them would just go around and tell the passengers. And of course tell them that it was no danger, no use to worry anyone before they knew if they would have a reason to.

But Arthur didn´t have to wait long before news came, a man from the crew soon came to the wheel house where now also Emil Steilsson, the naval architect of Titanic was.  
"Sir, we are taking in water, a hell lot of cold water, but luckily the water only got into the fifth section" said the man.  
Arthur nodded, he was thinking for all he could but he had not he mathematic skills enough for counting out how bad that was. So he turned to Emil to see if the architect had any idea, just to find the man staring in disbelief.  
"Fifth…section?" he mumbled.  
"Yes, sir fifth section" the other man nodded before he hurried away to help with something.  
Arthur looked worried at Emil. "Is it bad? Will we reach New York?"  
A cold, un emotional laugh came from Emil.  
"New York, no captain, you won´t reach New York. Titanic was built to be able to keep going with water to the third maybe even fourth section, but the fifth… If I´ve counted it right, which I have. The you have two and an half hour."  
Arthur stared at Emil, no way this could be true, in two hours…  
"Two hours until she starts sinking?" He asked.  
The architect shook his head. "No. In two hours this…" He gestured to all of Titanic. "Will lay on the bottom of the ocean." then he walked away, saying something about telling the crew so that they could inform everyone.  
Then the wheel house got silent, Arthur looked out on the deck, seeing people running around trying to understand what that happened, and big pieces of ice were laying over deck, the crew tried to calm everyone down.  
But for what use? Soon the ship would sink and then… No! It was not over yet, they could get help from other ships that was somewhere close.

"Problem?" Alfred mumbled and made Arthur turn around. He had heard everything he architect man said.  
"Yes, you know very well that there is, you heard him… we´re sinking, the unsinkable Titanic is sinking." Arthur answered, he was scared that Alfred would still be mad for that he had blamed him earlier, and they didn't have time for apologies… and who knows, Arthur thought, in two hours we might all be dead.  
"So you could use a little help then, captain" Alfred stepped in to the wheel house.  
"Yes… and Alfred I´m sorry for what I said earlier… it wasn't your fault" Arthur mumbled, hoping for all he could that he would earn the other man´s forgiveness.  
"It´s forgotten, we don´t have time for anymore fighting."  
Arthur looked at Arthur to make sure that it really was okay and smiled a little when he saw the big smile on Alfred, but somehow he still managed to look serious. Then Arthur looked straight into the younger mans eyes as he spoke:  
"Thanks… and one thing more… I won´t ask you to leave the ship and save yourself, even if I want too, because I know you are not a coward that leaves everyone and thinks of himself, but please, do all you can to survive… But a captain goes down with his ship, and I´m the captain, and this ship is sinking…"  
Alfred nodded. "And a man never abandons them he loves, say no more Arthur let´s just make sure all of those people get into a lifeboat before we sink" The he started shouting orders to the men who should take down the lifeboats.  
"But there are not lifeboats for everyone…" mumbled Arthur silently before he got out and helped Alfred.

**The last chapter with Alfred, Arthur and Matthew, for now the last chapter with them will come later. Now I will write first around… three chapters about the telegraph ministers and then maybe three more about a family in first class, the one or two about some other people from third class and some from the crew…. yah something like that. AND THANKS EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS STORY! **

**/Meep Meep  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Telegraph Ministers

**First chapter with Lukas and Mattias, sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Lukas Bondevik: Norway**

**Mattias Kholer: Denmark**

**Let´s go! ^^**

It was the 11th of April 1912, Lukas and Mattias were standing on Titanic, the greatest boat ever made. Tickets to Titanic were really expensive, even for third class it cost a lot, not talking about what first class cost. But that was not a problem for them two, Mattias and Lukas were the telegraph ministers of Titanic.

"You get that Lukey! We are on Titanic!" Mattias cheered and looked happily to his much calmer friend.  
"Yes we are" Lukas answered, even if he didn't show it at all, he too was exited for this.  
To get a work as a telegraph ministers together on a boat was all they ever had hoped for when they started their career, though now, here they stood. On not just a boat, but the greatest and best boat.  
"Aw come on Lukey! Don't be so boring, show some happiness I know you are exited for this!" Mattias laid an arm around Lukas shoulders trying to kiss his cheek.  
Lukas turned his head away but he didn't push of Mattias arm .  
"Can´t you see I´m filled with joy" Lukas answered a bit sarcastically "and don't call me Lukey"  
That only made Mattias smile bigger and pull Lukas a little closer.  
"oh I know you are filled with joy, Lukey, you just need to show it" This time Mattias succeeded to kiss Lukas cheek.  
Lukas didn't respond so they just stood there in silence watching as Titanic left the dock, waved goodbye by thousands of people, relatives and friends of tem that were leaving with Titanic. None of them were waving to Mattias or Lukas but they waved back anyways.

"Everyone, go to your positions!" The captains voice was heard over the ship.  
"Yes, sir!" Mattias and Lukas shouted in unison with the rest of the crew, spread over the boat.  
Then they slowly walked to where they were supposed to work, as the telegraph ministers they had an own room, rather close to the wheel house.  
"Oh isn't this great Lukey! This room is huge!" Mattias almost shouted when they got in.  
It was a bright room with big windows so they could have look over a big part of the ship, ofcourse that was so they could see if the look-outs were signaling something. The rest of the room were basically a table where they were supposed to eat and a lot of telegraph technical stuff.  
"Calm down Mattias" Lukas sighed and hitted Mattias ribs with his elbow, causing the bigger man too huff and taker a step away. "And don't call me Lukey!"  
To that Mattias just laughed and stole a quick kiss from Lukas before he retired to his seat in the room. Lukas decided to let him go and sat down as well, putting on his headphones so that he would hear if they got any messages.

Nothing much happened that day, they send their locations a few times a day, they listened to the location of Titanics sistership, the weather prognose for the next day. It seemed like it would be good weather, not that much rain at all and mostly sunny and warm.  
"Though never trust the weather man, huh?" Mattias mumbled and smiled.  
Lukas nodded "No, really don't"  
It had been times when they weather man had said they would get sun but they got a huge storm instead. Not so funny.

And that ws how their day went, they ate lunch in their room but dinner in the room for 2nd class since they were not allowed to the 1st class, that was only for the captain, his closest men and the actual 1st class passengers of course. They could eat in 3rd class if they wanted to, but why would they, 2nd class was better.

"The food is definitely the best I´ve tasted!" Mattias said loudly enough for half of the people in there to hear them.  
"That dosent mean you have to shout it out to everyone" mumbled Lukas and looked around with a glare to everyone that happened to look at them. He was not really a fan of attention, which sadly his boyfriend happened to be he thought with a sigh as Mattias answered in an even louder voice.  
"But it is! Seriously this food is great!" Mattias waved his fork in the air and Lukas saw that they had caught the attention of almost everyone in the room. That was about 70 people to much for him, he could handle the little girl sitting on the floor that was looking at him but the rest… no.  
"Fine, idiot…" He mumbled and just stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Lukey!" shouted Mattias after him which only made him walk faster away.  
Sadly he couldn't really hide since they not even were supposed to leave their room during the day. meaning he had to go back to there immediately. And of course Mattias knew that, he wasnt stupid.

"Why did you get so mad all of a sudden Lukey!?" Mattias practically shouted when he walked in to the room where Lukas already sat with his headphones on, completely ignoring Mattias.  
"Come on? What did I do this time?" Mattias asked again, but after a few minutes he realized he wouldn't get any answer so he sat down on his seat again.

None of them said word until the telegraph ministers that was working on the nights came in and they shifted.  
"Now Lukey, why are you mad?" Mattias asked as soon as they got out on deck.  
"I´m mad because you are a complete idiot, and. Don't. Call. Me. Lukey!" Lukas answered and walked away quickly with his back to Mattias.  
"At least you got to tell me!" Shouted the bigger mn after him, Lukas didn't answer.  
Then it took about five seconds before Mattias catched him from behind and pulled him in to a big hug, leaning his chin to Lukas shoulder. To do that he had to bend down quite a lot since Lukas was so much shorter than him.  
"Don't you love me Lukey?" he whispered to Lukas ear.  
That earned him a slap on his cheek and before he knew it Lukas was walking away again. Mumbling something about stupid idiot.  
"Now I have to unanswered questions Lukey!? Why are you mad, and do you love me?"  
it was not really the first time Mattias asked those questions, usually he asked at least one of them everyday, or at least every second.  
A few meters away from him Lukas turned around and glared at him "I´m mad because you are an idiot and because I hate attention! And don't call me Lukey!"  
Mattias tilted his head, he didn't understand why Lukas would be mad because he hated attention.. ah right, in the dining room, everyone staring, yeah that counted as attention…  
"I´m sorry for that yeah… But the last question then?" he ran after Lukas.  
To Mattias big surprise turned the short blonde around once again and stared at him.  
"Fine, god knows why but yes, I do love you! Happy now?" Lukas said with a sight and kept walking.  
Mattias grinned big and happily, running after his boyfriend.  
"You bet I am… Lukey"  
"Don't call me that!"

**End of first chapter with Mattias and Lukas, well…. I have no clue what a telegraph minister is supposed to do…but whatever ^^ **

**/Meep Meep**


End file.
